There Aren't Any Wolves in California
by MCMGlove
Summary: Sequel to The Princess and the Wolf. Derek Hale/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes:**__ Sequel time! Lol I want to say thanks to winchesterxgirl who inspired me to do a sequel and gave me awesome ideas! You are awesome! Hope everyone enjoys this! Thanks for reading! _

"I'm going to miss you so much." Elizabeth said brushing tears from her cheeks.

"We'll talk every day. And I'll be back every major holiday." Aurora promised trying not to cry any harder than she already was.

This would make her third painful goodbye in one day and frankly she didn't think she had anymore tears to cry. First she had said goodbye to Derek, the man of her dreams. They had spent the last two years together and Aurora couldn't have been more thankful. Next was her mom, dad and little brother Nathaniel. That one was the worst. And now, it was her best friend Elizabeth.

"Do you _have _to go to Stanford? I mean, it's not that great." Elizabeth teased as the two best friends stood in the airport terminal.

"Hey, I could say the same about you Miss Yale." Aurora joked back.

"I'm so proud of you, A." Elizabeth told her pulling Aurora into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Lizzie. Thank you! I'm proud of you too. We did it, girl." Aurora cried.

"Ugh. Alright, enough of this weepie nonsense. We are two bright young women about to start our lives as college freshmen. And you know what?" Elizabeth asked smiling at her best friend.

"Tell me, Lizzie." Aurora inquired with a smile of her own.

"We are gonna kick ass." Elizabeth stated.

"Hell yeah we are." Aurora agreed.

"Now, don't forget to call me when you get settled. I'm sure you will have to call stranger danger first cause he's needy but call me immediately after." Elizabeth taunted.

"I'm so nervous, Lizzie. It doesn't take experience to know that long distance relationships epically suck. What if he finds someone else?" Aurora asked bearing her insecurities to her best friend.

"Aurora Rose. If you seriously think that stranger danger doesn't worship the ground you walk on you haven't been paying attention for the last two years. He doesn't even look at other girls. He doesn't even notice that other girls exist." Elizabeth told her.

"I'm just going to miss y'all so much." Aurora admitted sadly.

"That's what God made telephones and planes for." Elizabeth stated holding her chin up high. "Now. Get on that plane and show Stanford what Aurora Montgomery is made of."

"Likewise! Yale won't know what hit em' when Elizabeth Walker gets there." Aurora replied making Elizabeth smile.

With one last hug Aurora boarded her plane. Once she was seated she took a deep breath and buckled her seat belt trying to keep her nerves in check. 'Country girl in the big city.' She thought. 'This should be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes:**__ So I decided to borrow from my own college experience and have Aurora take a class in the story that I'm taking in real life. Random fun fact of the day. Lol Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. Comments are always appreciated! And I apologize for any mistakes!_

_Enjoy!_

Everything was pretty much a blur after Aurora got off the plane in California. When her taxi finally arrived on campus she had to remind herself that she was actually at college, that she had actually left Georgia. Thankfully, her parents had helped her move in a week before during preregistration so all she had to carry to her dorm was a small rolling suitcase. Quickly, Aurora made her way into the large brick building going straight to the second hallway where her room was located. Taking a calming breath she knocked lightly on the door that was painted white wondering if her roommate was already inside.

"Come on in." Was Aurora's confirmation that the room was indeed already occupied as she turned the doorknob.

"Hey there! You must be Aurora." Greeted a short brunette girl as Aurora closed the door behind her.

"That's me." Aurora said politely holding out her hand. "And you must be Alexandria."

Alexandria took Aurora's hand and shook it warmly.

"Please, call me Lexy." She said with a sweet smile.

Aurora nodded her agreement moving to sit on the bed not already claimed by Lexy.

"So, where are you from?" Lexy asked taking a seat across from Aurora. "No, let me guess! And this is just a shot in the dark but I'm thinking the south?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Aurora laughed earning a smile from Lexy. "What gave it anyway? It couldn't have been the accent."

"Definitely not the accent." Lexy teased shaking her head.

"I'm from Georgia. What about you?" Aurora asked pulling her legs up to sit cross legged.

"Born in raised in SoCal." Lexy said happily. "I couldn't imagine going anywhere else. I love it here." She added looking at Aurora curiously. "You're a brave one. Traveling so far away from home."

"Trust me. It was the most difficult decision I have ever had to make." Aurora confessed with a sigh.

"Hey, but you are here now. And you are going to rock it. I can tell." Lexy said cheerfully offering Aurora words of encouragement.

"Thank you." Aurora replied, "College is going to be awesome. I can already tell." She added making Lexy grin widely.

"You got that right." Lexy agreed. "By the way, do you need help unpacking or setting anything up?"

"Sure!" Aurora said. "That would be great."

**XXXX**

After Aurora got her room set up the way she wanted it with help from her new roommate Lexy, she excused herself from the dorm to take a walk around campus. It was later in the evening and the sun had already set when Aurora made her way to the courtyard of the school finding a bench to sit on. The night was cool but not uncomfortably so. Aurora was ecstatic that she was actually able to wear shorts and a t-shirt without dying of hypothermia. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts Aurora pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called her parents. She had text her mom when she had landed but she was sure her family would want to hear from her via a telephone call.

Turns out, she was right. Aurora spent the next hour and a half telling her parents all about campus, even though they had seen it the previous week, and giving them minor details about her new roommate. It took everything she had to get Mrs. Montgomery to hang up the phone. When the call finally disconnected Aurora had to take a minute to regain her composure. She missed her family more than she could explain and she hadn't even been gone a day! Taking a deep breath, Aurora willed the tears threatening to spring free from her eyes away. She was not going to cry alone on a bench in the middle of campus. Getting herself under control Aurora scrolled through her contacts until she reached 'Mountain Man' and hit send.

After two rings there was answer.

"I can't take this." Derek said his voice desperate.

"Hello to you too, Mountain Man." Aurora giggled.

"You know when I said you should go to California because it was your dream to go to Stanford and you shouldn't pass up the opportunity to do so? Yeah. I lied. Come back to me." He said ignoring Aurora's greeting.

"Derek Hale. You know if you were serious I would be on the next flight back to Georgia. You know that, right?" Aurora asked softly.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know, gorgeous. I know. I do want you to come back to me. But not if it means leaving college." He said gloomily.

"I miss you." She told him.

"God. I miss you more than you will ever know." Derek said and Aurora knew he meant it. "How's everything? Do you like your roommate?"

"Everything is great. I start classes tomorrow and my roommate is really sweet." She informed him.

"That great." He replied happily.

"How's the pack?" Aurora asked in a whisper. Nobody was around but Aurora was overly cautious about the whole werewolf thing. So much so that Derek often teased her about it.

"Good. They're all good. Isaac says hi and that he misses you." D erek said and Aurora thought she heard the muffled sound of Isaac's voice in the background.

"Tell him I said hi back and I miss him too. I miss you all." She told him.

"Seven months." Derek said.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Seven months until Thanksgiving. Seven months until I see your beautiful face." Derek informed her causing her to blush.

"Aw, my boyfriend, the romantic." Aurora cooed causing Derek to snort in laughter.

"You know it, princess." Derek teased his voice gentle.

"I wish you were here." She told him her heart beat quickening.

"Me too, baby." He concurred.

"Well, as much as I don't want to, I should probably let you go. I still have to call Lizzie and it's getting late. Remind me again why I signed up for morning classes?" Aurora asked in frustration.

"Glutton for punishment?" Derek joked causing Aurora to laugh. "Goodnight, princess. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mountain Man. I love you." She said forcing herself not to cry.

"I love you too." Derek replied sweetly before hanging up.

Aurora didn't waste any time when she got off the phone with Derek to call Elizabeth. They had only just said goodbye to each other but Aurora felt like she hadn't talk to her best friend in years. It only took one ring for Elizabeth to answer and what Aurora meant to be a short conversation turned into four hours. It was 12 a.m. when Aurora finally crawled into bed and she was already dreading her first class which was at 7. It didn't help that her nerves were all over the place refusing to let her sleep. When it was all said and done Aurora was only able to doze for a couple of hours her alarm clock blaring in her ears far sooner than she anticipated.

"Oh wow. You look…" Lexy started to say as Aurora sat up in her bed. "We aren't close enough friends yet for me to tell you that you look like hell, are we?" She questioned playfully.

"You remind me so much of my best friend Elizabeth that I would feel uncomfortable if you didn't tell me I look like hell. And by the way? I feel like hell too." Aurora said rubbing her temples.

"Rough night?" Lexy asked.

"Ha. You could say that." Aurora replied.

"Welp. You better get your ass in gear if you want to make it to class on time. What's your schedule look like?" Lexy inquired opening up her own schedule to examine it.

"My first class is History of Genocide with Toth." Aurora informed her roommate as she got out of bed.

"Oh, joy!" Lexy said sarcastically. "Let me guess? History major."

"You caught me." Aurora laughed.

"Good luck with that." Lexy giggled grabbing her backpack. Much to Aurora's chagrin her roommate was fully dressed and ready to go before she had even got out of bed. "Do you want to join my cousin and me for lunch today? He's history major too." She added with a smile.

"Sounds great." Aurora accepted thankful to have someone to hang out with.

"Awesome! We'll meet you in the courtyard at noon." Lexy told her as she headed out the door.

Once Lexy was out of sight Aurora gathered her things and got in the shower.

**XXXX**

"Why the actual fuck did I sign up for this?" Aurora asked as soon as she spotted Lexy in the courtyard.

She had attended two of her five classes that day and was ready to surrender.

"That bad?" Asked a skinny pale boy who was standing next to Lexy. His eyes and hair were brown and he seemed to be bursting with energy. Aurora looked at him thoughtfully before answering his question.

"Not really. Just overwhelming." She confessed letting out a deep breath through her nostrils.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you have Toth? Guy's a hard ass." Said the boy who Aurora could only assume was Lexy's cousin.

"Oh my God. Right? I'm terrified. I have him for two classes." Aurora confessed.

"That's brutal." The boy said looking at Aurora with sympathy.

"This is my cousin, Stiles." Lexy said finally interjecting herself into the conversation. "Stiles, this is my roomie Aurora."

"Stiles? That's an interesting name." Aurora said thoughtfully.

"It's a nickname, actually." Stiles explained in a friendly manner. "Aurora, huh? You don't hear that name everyday either. I like it."

"Thanks! Stiles is pretty cool too." She commented with a toothy grin.

"Gracias!" Stiles shot back.

"De nada!" Aurora replied.

"By the way, I'm totally digging the accent too." He added making Aurora smile brighter.

"Oh lord. I should have known you two would nerd out together." Lexy groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Dude. At least it's like a low level of nerd." Stiles offered making Aurora giggle. "It's not like we busted out any Star Wars references."

"Or Lord of the Rings." Aurora added.

"Or Indiana Jones." Stiles continued.

"Doctor Indy, Doctor Indy!" Aurora quoted causing Lexy to groan even louder.

"I think I'm in love." Stiles joked. "Cuz, are there hearts in my eyes?" He asked earning an elbow to the ribs from Lexy.

"Can you two do your weirdo nerdy bonding later? I'm starving." Lexy whined.

"M'lady, my I escort you to the dining hall?" Stiles asked holding out his arm from Aurora to take.

"Yes you may my good sir." She accepted linking her arm with his.

"I've made a terrible mistake." Lexy muttered irritably as they followed her to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took two months for Stiles and Aurora to become inseparable. Lexy liked to compare them to siblings who actually got along. They'd study together, went to see movies that only they were interested in and hung out in the dorms for hours on end playing video games. Stiles affectionately referred to Aurora as his bro and Aurora was not above calling Stiles her homie. It made Aurora happy that she had someone like Stiles to talk to. Not that she didn't like Lexy because she did. It was just Stiles had this uncanny ability to calm her down. Which was hilarious because the kid was like the poster child for ADHD.

"Dude. How do you not like All Time Low?" Stiles asked looking at his cousin like she had slapped him.

It was early on a Saturday morning, the three of them crammed into Aurora and Lexy's dorm for a study session. Somehow, within the course not even five minutes, Stiles and Aurora's conversation had migrated from the American Revolution to music. Stiles had stated that he could listen to All Time Low for the rest of his life and Lexy had made the horrendous decision to tell him the band wasn't that great.

"Bro, back me up! All Time Low rocks, right?" Stiles inquired looking at Aurora for support.

"I think they are good." Aurora said as Stiles shot Lexy a smug look. "I don't think they are the best though." She added deflating his victory.

"How could you betray me like this?" Stiles asked pretending to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

Aurora was about to respond with something sarcastic but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID her face lighting up when she saw it read 'Mountain Man.'

"Oh good. The psycho boyfriend calleth." Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes.

Earlier that month when Stiles, Lexy and Aurora had gone out for coffee Aurora had accidently left her phone on the table when she went to get her order from the counter and coincidently in the meantime Derek had called her. Innocent, unknowing Stiles answered trying to do his friend a favor by telling Derek she had just stepped away to get coffee and that Aurora would be right back. Needless to say Derek did not take kindly to a random guy answering Aurora's phone. It didn't help that the idea of Stiles had irritated him since Aurora had told Derek about her new friend at college.

"He's not a psycho. He's just…"Aurora said trying to find the words.

"Planning to murder me from 2000 plus miles away?" Stiles offered.

"He's just not a people person." She explained as Stiles dramatically rolled his eyes in response. "Hey baby." Aurora said answering her phone sweetly before sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Morning princess."

Derek's voice was smooth sending chills down Aurora's spine.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" She asked getting up to go in the hallway. She figured she would be nice and not flirt with her boyfriend in front of Stiles and Lexy.

"Happy anniversary." He said warmly causing Aurora's heart to flutter.

How was it that even from six states over her still had this effect on her?

"Thank you! Happy anniversary to you too." She replied cheerfully.

"I got you a present." Derek told her sounding pleased with himself.

"Aw, Derek. You didn't have to do that!" Aurora said.

"I wanted to. Can you get to Beacon Hills by two this afternoon?" He asked and Aurora could practically hear him smiling.

"Beacon Hills? Isn't that where you used to live?" Aurora asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions here." Derek chuckled trying to get Aurora to focus.

"Yeah, I can have St-..." Aurora began before slapping a hand over her mouth. She heard Derek's breath hitch and she mentally kicked herself.

"Can't you take a cab?" Derek asked his voice almost strangled.

"The only reason I tried to suggest Stiles is because he used to live in Beacon Hills and he won't charge me $3 a mile." Aurora said her voice calm and reasonable.

However, there was such a long silence from Derek's end of the phone Aurora thought he had actually hung up on her.

"Der?" She asked when she couldn't take it any longer.

"Is Stiles' last name Stilinski?" Derek asked his voice barely audible.

"Yeah…How did you-?" Aurora wondered aloud but she was cut off.

"Make sure he gets you there by two, okay? I'll text you the address." Derek told her before quickly saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

For a moment, Aurora just stared at her phone thunderstruck. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought as her imagination ran rampant. With a sigh of confusion and utter irritation toward her mystery, cryptic boyfriend Aurora went back into her dorm room to convince Stiles to take her to his hometown later that afternoon.

**XXXX**

"Thanks for doing this." Aurora said from the passenger's seat of Stiles' jeep.

"No problamo!" Stiles answered with a wink. "Besides, I've wanted to visit my best friend Scott for a while now. Oh! I really want you to meet him. Maybe he could come up to Stanford for the weekend and we could go to the beach?"

"That would be perfect!" Aurora agreed.

The drive from Stanford to Beacon Hills was about an hour but the time seemed to pass a lot faster with Stiles and Aurora rocking out to music and dancing in their seats. When they crossed the town line Aurora turned the radio down, Derek's words from earlier still clawing at the edge of her mind.

"So, is Beacon Hills a small town?" Aurora asked nonchalantly when Stiles pulled up to a red light.

"Yeah, definitely." Stiles said with a nod. "Why?"

"No reason." Aurora lied. "Have you heard of a family with the last name Hale?"

She watched as the color drained from Stiles' face his mouth opening to answer but no words came out.

"Stiles?" She asked his reaction worrying her.

"Yeah." He said weakly before clearing his throat and answering again. "Yeah, I've heard of the Hales. Tragic what happened to the parents."

Aurora nodded sadly. Derek hadn't told her much about his parents' death but she could tell that it still weighed heavy on his mind.

"Did you know any of them?" Aurora pressed unable to help herself.

"Kind of. The oldest kid Laura, used to be my baby sitter. And the middle kid Der…"

Aurora looked over at Stiles, who had gone extremely quiet, to see a look on his face that could only be described as a light bulb flicking on somewhere in his mind.

"Derek Hale is your boyfriend?" He asked as though it was the biggest scandal he had ever heard.

"So you know him?" Aurora chuckled.

"Oh. My. God. I knew that acidy serial killer tone sounded familiar!" Stiles exclaimed as he accidently ran a stop sign.

"Could you try not to get us arrested? I've got somewhere to be." She teased.

"Not to worry lovely lady. My dad is the sheriff of this fine town. I'm sure we could get you off with a warning." Stiles joked back.

"I never EVER would have pegged you for a sheriff's kid." Aurora admitted shaking her head in disbelief.

"Shut up." Stiles retorted as they pulled up to the address Derek had sent her.

"What's the deal with you and Derek?" Aurora asked not bothering to hold back her curiosity.

"There's no deal. I'm just the snot nosed little kid that his big sister used to baby sit. And Derek used to kind of roll with my friend Scott before he…"

Suddenly Stiles stopped talking his expression pained.

"Before Derek what?" Aurora asked urgently.

"Look at the time! It's almost two. You better get up there. If I remember correctly Derek is a stickler for people being on time." Stiles babbled changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"This isn't over Stilinski. Not by a long shot." Aurora warned getting out of the jeep.

"I'm going to see Scott so call me when you want to head back." Stiles said with a smile completely ignoring Aurora's threat.

"Will do. Thanks for doing this Stiles." She told him sincerely.

"No problem!" He replied before driving away.

Turning around, Aurora faced the house that Derek had sent her to. It was located at the end of a row of cute little houses standing tall against the rest. It was significantly bigger than all the other houses on the street painted a light blue with a gorgeous garden in the front. Cautiously, Aurora walked up the adorable paved sidewalk that led to the front porch. She climbed the stairs quickly observing her surroundings. She checked her phone to make sure she didn't have any missed calls or texts from Derek giving her further instructions before deciding to ring the doorbell.

Stepping back, she waited anxiously for someone to answer. She shifted from one foot to the other her nerves threatening to get the best of her when the door finally swung open.

"Surprise princess." Derek said stepping through the front door onto the pouch.

Aurora's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, shock written all over her face.

"Oh my God Derek!" She screamed throwing herself into his arms.

He hugged her tightly as she kissed him her heart nearly bursting with joy.

"How?!" She managed to ask as he guided her into the house.

Her question almost instantly faded from her mind when she saw the trail of rose pedals leading from the living room to the kitchen. Following them she had to hold in a squeal of excitement when she saw that the dining room table was set for two her favorite meal, Chicken Pesto, in a dish positioned in the middle.

"Do they give out an award for the world's most perfect boyfriend?" Aurora asked in astonishment wrapping her arms around Derek. "Cause if they do you deserve the biggest trophy they have." She added before Derek pressed his lips against her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been in Vegas at a Supernatural convention since Wednesday. No computer or wifi. Boo! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Caution, some of this is so fluffy I almost puked rainbows writing it. Haha Please forgive me for any mistakes! _

_ENJOY_

Derek, being the non-talkative infuriating man that he was, refused to tell Aurora anything about the house or how he had set the whole surprise up. "I'll explain later." Was the only thing he offered Aurora, who after a couple of tries decided to just give up. If two years with Derek had taught her anything it was that without a doubt he was the most stubborn person she had ever encountered. And that was saying something.

After their meal, Derek took Aurora by the hand leading her up stairs to a bedroom at the end of the hall. When he opened the door she could smell the delicious scent of cinnamon candles which were burning on the dresser. The king size bed was neatly made, red silk sheets turned back with more rose peddles like the ones downstairs spread out on the floor.

"So, is this the part where you get laid?" Aurora asked unable to resist the urge to torment Derek.

He breathed out an aggravated puff of air through his nostrils before shooting her a dirty look.

"Can you just let me be romantic, for like a second?" Derek asked causing Aurora to giggle.

"Of course. I'm sorry baby." She apologized without sincerity. "Please continue."

"Just go sit on the bed, Aurora Rose." He ordered making her double over with laughter. Nevertheless, she listened to his command taking a seat on the left side of the bed. In the meantime, Derek made his way over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

"Whatcha doing?" Aurora asked leaning forward to sneak a peek at whatever he had just grabbed.

"Why did I think that you would just sit there quietly and be patient?" Derek wondered aloud turning to reveal a rectangle shaped box in his hand.

"Delusions of grandeur?" She suggested not taking her eyes off the item held firmly in Derek's grip.

He scoffed in agreement joining Aurora on the bed.

"Happy anniversary, princess." He said handing her the box with a smile that lite up his whole face.

"Aw, Der!" She exclaimed leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. She then took the box, opening it hastily. "Oh my God!"

"Do you like it?" Derek asked and if Aurora hadn't been in shock she would have noticed the uncertainty in his voice.

"Derek…It's…It's phenomenal! I love it!" She told him barely able to contain her excitement as she carefully took the necklace he had just given her out of its packaging.

It was a silver chained necklace with a diamond that sparkled brightly. The jewel, she noticed, was shaped in the form of a heart which Aurora thought was adorable. It was simply yet stunning and she could hardly believe it was her's.

"Here, let's see how it looks on you." Derek said his voice flooding with relief as he gently took the necklace from Aurora.

She turned around quickly pulling her hair to the side so Derek could clasp the chain around her neck.

"How does it look?" Aurora asked once the necklace was in place. She faced Derek smiling from ear to ear.

He examined her, a look of awe and devotion painted of his face.

"It's nothing compared to you." Derek replied before kissing her passionately. Blush spread across her cheeks as she kissed him back her fingers finding his hair.

"Thank you, Der. This has been the best anniversary." She said once they finally pulled apart.

"You're welcome, gorgeous. I love you." He responded happily.

"I love you too." Aurora announced hugging him with all her might.

Just then Derek leaned her back on the bed smiling down at her. Shooting him a suspicious look she raised an eyebrow at his action.

"Now, this is the part where I get laid." He teased dodging her hand as she attempted to slap him. Derek then rolled to the side and onto his back as he shook with laughter. Aurora loved the sound of his laugh. It was so bright and full of life.

"Asshole." She teased as she swung her leg over Derek's hips positioning herself on top of him.

"Guilty." He said resting his hands on her sides.

"As punishment I think you should have to tell me how you planned all this." Aurora said motion around the room. "Starting with whose house you commandeered."

Wrinkling his nose, Derek looked up at Aurora who narrowed her eyes.

"Spill it, Mountain Man." She ordered.

"First of all, I didn't take over anyone's house. It's mine." Derek admitted carefully monitoring Aurora's reaction.

"This…Is your house?" She asked the words slowly spilling out of her mouth.

"Corrected." He confirmed.

"You bought a house in California and didn't tell me?!" Aurora shouted slapping his chest with an open hand. Unfortunately, due to his werewolf status, the gesture hurt her more than it did him.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't actually buy it." He offered shrugging his shoulders.

"You better explain yourself right now Derek Hale." She threatened. "If you didn't _buy _the house how is it yours?"

"I inherited it." Derek confessed biting his bottom lip.

"When your parents died?" Aurora asked the irritation fading from her voice.

Derek nodded.

"If you had a house here why did you move the pack to Georgia?" She inquired lying down so they were chest to chest. She used her elbow to prop herself up so she could still look at Derek's face.

Taking a moment to form his words, or to stall, as Aurora interpreted it, Derek shifted uncomfortable under her until he was able to position a pillow under his neck, making it possible for him to sit up slightly to meet her gaze.

"A fresh start? After my parents passed away I wanted to be anywhere but this town." Derek admitted opening up more about his feeling towards his parents' deaths right then than he had in two years.

"That's understandable." Aurora consoled kissing Derek's cheek. "Well, does this mean we have a nice private place to go every time you come to visit me?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. "Cause I don't think Lexy would appreciate our company in the dorm."

Derek chuckled stroking his thumb against Aurora's cheek before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually," Derek said causing Aurora to cock her head to the side in curiosity, "I was thinking about skipping the visiting part and just moving back to California."

"Are you serious?" She asked her voice no more than a whisper.

"If you want me to, that is." He added looking up at her his eyes searching for an answer.

"If I want you to? Are you joking Derek? OF COURSE I WANT YOU TOO." Aurora gushed unable to contain her excitement. "You better not be messing with me Derek because so help me…"

"I'm not messing with you baby. I'm moving to California like now." He told her with enthusiasm.

"Ahhhhh!" She shouted bubbling with happiness. Her lips immediately found his as she pushed her tongue passed his teeth exploding his mouth.

Derek moaned into the kiss hands finding their way to Aurora's ass griping tightly.

"Mmm, wait." Aurora said suddenly breaking away from Derek whose expression resembled that of a child that had just been told Santa Claus wasn't real.

"This better be good." He warned bucking his hips so his erection pressed against Aurora's crouch.

She gasped as small moan escaping her lips.

"I'm trying to be serious here." She chastised trying to ignore the feeling of need she had pooling in her stomach.

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded for her to go ahead with what she wanted to say.

"If you could turn the sass off for like a second that be great." Aurora added earning a chuckle from the werewolf that lay beneath her. "What about the pack?" She asked guilt suddenly weighing heavy on her shoulders.

"Erica, Boyd, Hailey and Isaac will be on a plane out here at the end of the week." He informed her. "However, Laura, Lydia and Jackson won't be joining them because they graciously agreed to drive the Camaro over from Georgia. Cause, let's face it, I couldn't leave my baby behind."

Aurora gave him an 'excuse you' look in response to his last comment to which he repented.

"My other less important baby." He corrected himself winking at Aurora.

"You and that car." She said rolling her eyes.

A predatory grin toughed at his lips and Aurora had to focus herself to stay on task.

"And the pack is okay with the move?" She inquired causing Derek to lay his head back as he looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Aurora. I wouldn't make a member of my pack do anything they didn't want to." Derek said in a 'you should know better' tone.

"I know, I know. But you can't tell me they wouldn't go along with something to make their Alpha happy." Aurora pointed out.

"Laura has missed Beacon Hills since the day we moved. Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac have been talking about the beach constantly since I pitched the idea of leaving Georgia for California. And Hailey hates Georgia more than she hates most things." He assured Aurora lifting his head up to look at her once more.

"Why does that not surprise me?" She asked with a chuckle. "Well, in her defense, I think California is just the place for Hailey." Aurora added smiling down at Derek.

"Now, will you stop worrying and just be excited that we are going to live in the same state again?" Derek asked in exasperation.

"I'm beyond happy that we are going to live in the same state again." Aurora confessed kissing his cheek. "But there is one more thing I need to ask you."

"I give up." Derek grumbled throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Stiles is not just some kid that Laura used to babysit, is he? You know him. Were you guys friends? He said you used to hangout with his friend Scott before something happened?" Aurora inquired as she tugged at Derek's arm to get him to look at her.

Of course, he didn't budge laying there in silence until she started to whine.

"Alright, alright." He huffed uncovering his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Aurora's back. "Yes, I knew Stiles outside of my sister babysitting him. No, I was not friends with him because he is the most annoying smartass I've ever met."

"I'm calling bullshit right now." Aurora interjected. "You were so friends with him."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her but didn't comment causing a sly smile to spread across Aurora's face which he chose to ignore.

"As far as Scott is concerned, I used to hangout with him because I was trying to help him adjust to being a werewolf. He was bitten." Derek explained.

"Aw, and you were like his werewolf Yoda?" Aurora teased.

"It upsets and frightens me that Stiles said the exact same thing when he found out I was helping Scott deal with the change." He told her in disbelief and what Aurora thought was a hint of disgust.

"What can I say? Stiles is my home boy. " She joked making Derek groan in annoyance.

"Anyway," Derek said completely glossing over her last statement causing Aurora to laugh, "It turned out that Scott was born to be an Alpha. I have honestly never seen another werewolf so loyal and protective." He continued on a serious note.

"I think I've met a guy similar to Scott." Aurora added causing Derek to shake his head smiling in spite of himself.

"To sum it all up, Scott became an Alpha around the same time I did. And while we were able to be civil with each other we were young and certainly didn't know the control that comes with years of being a werewolf. So we decided it would be best to go our separate ways until we could handle being around each other. You know firsthand what two Alphas in close proximity to each other can be cable of." Derek said his tone growing darker.

Aurora shuttered as Alex's face flashed through her mind.

"Well, it sounds like Scott would be someone who could easily overcome something like that. And we both know you can control yourself." Aurora said positively trying to pushing away the horrible thoughts of Alex that often haunted her dreams.

"If anyone could do it, it would be Scott." Derek complimented and suddenly Aurora wanted to meet this boy even more than she did when Stiles first brought him up.

"Sounds like you're a fan." She said.

"I'll admit it. I'm somewhat of a Scott McCall groupie." Derek teased.

"Then you should come to dinner with Stiles, Scott and me. Stiles said he was going to plan something soon." Aurora suggested. "Oh and by the way. I'm so ripping him a new asshole for knowing about werewolves but keeping it to himself." She added sending Derek into a laughing fit.

"What exactly was he supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm Stiles and werewolves are real'? Cause I'm sure he would totally be expecting 'It's nice to meet you Stiles, I'm Aurora and I know werewolves are real because I'm dating one.'" Derek joked.

"Shut up. I'm still scolding him for it." Aurora laughed before allowing Derek to pull her down into a kiss.

"Can I get laid now?" He asked making her laugh harder.

"You can totally get laid now, Mountain Man." She confirmed as she pulled her shirt over her head revealing her red lacy bra.

"Finally." Derek teased before quickly rolling Aurora over to lay her on her back.

She smiled up at him lovingly wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. After a moment, Derek broke the kiss to follow Aurora's lead removing his shirt.

"Thank you for tonight, Derek. I couldn't have asked for anything more amazing." She said running her hands down his chest his muscles hard against her fingertips.

"You're welcome." Derek replied his voice husky and smooth sending a jolt of electricity through Aurora's body. "I love you." He added sporting a tooth grin.

"I love you too." Aurora said returning his smile her heart fluttering with happiness that only Derek could induce.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please forgive me for any mistakes! :D _

"Well, looks like you had…fun." Stiles teased as Aurora got into the passenger's seat of his jeep.

Aurora shot him a mischievous winking causing Stiles to shake his head a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Sorry it's so late." She said on a serious note. It was a complete accident but Aurora had lost track of time and hadn't call Stiles to pick her up until 10 p.m. that night.

"It's all good. Apparently you were distracted." He taunted poking the massive hickey on the left side of her neck.

"Jealous? If you wanted some alone time with Derek you should have just said something." She joked back as Stiles pretended to gag in response.

"Nice necklace." He said ignoring Aurora's laughing fit at his reaction.

"Thanks." She replied with a giggle.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Stiles told her glancing over at Aurora with a smile.

"Thanks, Stiles. That means a lot." She said putting her hand on his shoulder for a moment to give it a light squeeze. "I do however have a matter to discuss with you."

"Uh oh." Stiles muttered under his breath as he pulled up to a stop light.

"Were you just going to let me date a werewolf and hope for the best or did you plan on telling me at any point in time that my boyfriend rocks a silky black fur coat and hella badass glowing red eyes?" Aurora asked getting straight to the point.

In response to her question she heard Stiles make a choking sound before he went into a coughing fit.

"He…told…you?" Stiles inquired between gasps of breath.

"Ha, told is a strong word. I kind of…found out." Aurora admitted patting Stiles on the back who was trying to recover as the light turned green.

"You aren't actually mad at me are you? Cause I swear if I thought you were in any danger I would have tried my best to convince you…" Stiles began stammering over his words.

"Stiles, Stiles! No! I was just kidding. I would have NEVER believed you. When I first found out about Derek I literally thought I was losing my mind." Aurora reassured him earnestly.

"Dude, Scott thought he was crazy too. I actually felt a little out there myself trying to convince him he was a werewolf." Stiles admitted.

"You had to convince Scott he was a werewolf?" Aurora asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Stiles said in an 'I'm way too tired to explain everything right now' voice.

"Did Derek offer to help Scott or did Scott go to Derek?" She inquired too curious to leave the subject alone.

"Well, we were kind of trespassing on the Hale's property when Scott was bitten and we might have crossed paths with Derek via accusing him of murder…" Stiles confessed his voice going up an octave when he said the word 'murder.'

"What the fu-" Aurora began but Stiles' cell phone interrupted her.

"Heyyy Scotty! You have perfect timing bro." Stiles answered his voice full of relief. "What's up, dude? Did you miss me? We spent the whole day together that's kinda needy man…"

Aurora couldn't help but giggle as Stiles went silent listening to his friend explain why he was calling.

"Okay, I'm about to test the depths of our friendship." Stiles said to Aurora once she could no longer hear the muffled sound of Scott's voice.

"Oh like telling your friend that you accused her boyfriend of _**murder**_ and not explaining why? That level of friendship testing?" Aurora asked sarcastically.

"Much more intense." Stiles said seriously. "Do you want to come to the midnight premiere of Winter Soldier with Scott and me tonight? He just called the theater and they said there were only a handful of tickets left."

"Stiles, I would be honored to view a Captain America film in your presence." Aurora replied with conviction.

"Scott! Didn't I tell you this girl was awesome?" Stiles asked his friend on the other line as he winked at Aurora. "We'll meet you at the theater."

"You know I will never stop hounding you about getting Derek until you confess everything, right?" Aurora asked when Stiles hung up the phone.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Stiles said snidely. "In all seriousness, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Right now it's motherfucking Captain America time!"

"Can Derek come with us?" Aurora inquired.

Stiles groaned looking as though she had deflated his happiness like a needle deflating a balloon.

"I said it's time for Captain America not Captain Grumpywolf." He whined.

"Pleeeeaaassssseee?" Aurora begged.

"I hate you. Call him and tell him his ass better be ready by the time I get there which will be like two minutes." Stiles said making a U-turn. "Scratch that, I lied. Don't tell him I mentioned him or his ass." He added after a moment of consideration.

"You so don't hate me." Aurora laughed shaking her head at Stiles as she dialed Derek's number. "And don't be embarrassed Stiles we can all appreciate Derek's as-Hey baby!" Aurora giggled as Derek answered her call as she was midsentence.

"What was that about my ass?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, Stiles was just telling me about that sexy booty of yours." Aurora said watching the color drain from Stiles' face his mouth falling open in shock.

"You're right, I don't hate you. I loathe you!" He groaned as Aurora tried to contain her laughter.

"Why exactly are Stiles and you gossiping about my ass?" Derek questioned in confusion.

"I honestly don't know how this conversation turned to the topic of that cute butt of yours but this started out as a phone call with the purpose of asking you to go to see a movie with Scott, Stiles and me." Aurora explained.

"First of all, I thought I was the one with the ass comments and second of all, you know I'd go anywhere as long as it was with you." Derek said making Aurora blush.

"You are quite the flatterer tonight Derek Hale." Aurora flirted earning a disgusted noise from Stiles.

"Hey, Sourwolf! We're here!" Stiles yelled so Derek could hear him as they pulled up in front of the house once more.

"I'll be right out. And tell Stiles if he ever calls me that again I'll rip his throat out. With my teeth." Derek deadpanned before hanging up.

"Sourwolf?" Aurora inquired with a smirk that could only mean trouble.

"He secretly loves it." Stiles teased.

"I know what you mean. He secretly loves the nickname Silky too." She told Stiles just as Derek climbed into the backseat. He was wearing his trademark leather jacket looking highly unamused.

"Silky?!" Stiles asked barely able to keep a straight face although he was trying desperately.

"_Drive_." Derek commanded Stiles with a murderous look.

Wasting little time, Stiles obeyed setting out for the theater.

"Derek. Be nice." Aurora scolded turning in her seat to look at her agitated boyfriend.

He responded by leaning forward to give her a quick kiss.

"What has gotten into you today mister?" She asked after kissing Derek back.

"Oh come on!" Stiles whined. "No mushy couple moments in my jeep. This is sacred ground and I say nay!"

Aurora complied with Stiles' wish turning to face forward in her seat. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Stiles jump slightly as Derek growled at his command.

"Aurora! Control your boyfriend! You know, man, you can't just go around growling at people!" Stiles told Derek as they pulled into a parking spot at the movie theater.

Before Derek could answer, Stiles hightailed it out of his jeep running up to a tall brown haired boy standing in front of the entrance.

Aurora could only shake her head as she and Derek exited the jeep Derek taking her hand as they joined the two boys.

"Derek, hey man. It's good to see you." The brown haired boy said politely.

"Hey Scott." Derek replied with a nod.

'Stoic and standoffish as usual' Aurora thought as she narrowed her eyes at Derek.

"Scotty! This is my friend Aurora." Stiles said as Scott held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Aurora. I've heard a lot of great things about." Scott said sweetly smiling at Aurora.

It was the cutest smile she had ever seen although she would never say that out loud. Or at least not around Derek.

"Nice to meet you as well!" She told him enthusiastically shaking his hand. "I've heard great things about you as well."

In response Scott shrugged his shoulders shyly causing Aurora to giggle. He was the most adorable kid she had ever met.

Suddenly, Aurora heard someone clear his throat and looked over to see Derek putting a protective arm around her.

"We should probably get our tickets." He said coldly meeting Scott's eyes and Aurora instantly knew it was a challenge.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's do that." Stiles stammered looking between Scott and Derek nervously.

Scott nodded but didn't break eye contact. It took Stiles grabbing his arm and leading him to the ticket booth for the tension between the two to come to an end.

"What the hell was that?" Aurora asked grabbing Derek's jacket so that he was facing her.

"You were flirting. With _him_." Derek gritted out.

"I wasn't flirting with him. I was being nice. You should try it sometime." She shot back causing Derek's nostrils to flare in anger.

"I heard your heart beat quicken. You giggled at him for Christ's sake." He seethed.

"He's adorable, Derek! Like as in my little brother adorable. Get it through your thick skull, Hale. You are the only man I want." Aurora said pulling him forward her lips locking with his.

She kissed him hard sliding her hands up his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"For the love of all that is holy! Shtap!" Aurora heard Stiles yell as she broke apart from Derek panting slightly.

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Derek asked looking down at her with a cocky smile painted on his lips.

"I want you. No one else." Aurora said firmly. "Now, let's go get our tickets before Stiles has a conniption fit." She added tugging at Derek's shirt as she began to walk away.

"Dude. If you don't stop kissing him in front of me I might die. It's weird to even think of Derek as a normal human being let alone one who has sexual urges. Gah, I just made myself sick." Stiles gaged causing Aurora to roll her eyes at him.

Derek, who was buying their tickets, shot him a dirty look but Aurora could have sworn he was trying to hide a smile.

"Are you excited for the movie, Scott?" Aurora asked ignoring Stiles' last comment.

"Absolutely!" Scott replied and it seemed that he was completely over he and Derek's confrontation.

"It's going to be epic!" Stiles interjected causing Scott to smile at his best friend.

Aurora could tell that the two boys were extremely close and the sight warmed her heart.

"Let's go nerds." Derek said putting his arm around Aurora's waist.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek before he and Scott made their way through the double doors that led to the lobby of the theater.

"Hey, I'm a nerd." Aurora said as she and Derek followed.

"Yeah, but you're a sexy nerd." Derek joked barely dodging the elbow shot to his ribs Aurora attempted.

**XXXX**

"Bro! What did I tell you? That was fucking amazing!" Stiles cheered as they all made their way to the theater lobby.

"We have to go see it again!" Scott said high fiving his best friend.

Aurora laughed as she saw Derek roll his eyes. It didn't matter though; the two boys were not paying any attention to the older man.

"Hey, I have to go to the restroom really fast. I'll meet you outside." Aurora said mostly to Derek because Stiles and Scott were to enthralled with talking about the movie.

"You're leaving me alone with those two morons on purpose, aren't you?" Derek inquired his eyes pleading with Aurora not to go.

"I'll be right there. Don't fight with Scott. And don't kill Stiles!" She warned as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Trying to be true to her word, Aurora quickly relieved herself and washed her hands before scurrying out to the lobby once more.

As she rounded the corner which led to the exit she accidently bumped into someone. In her hast she hadn't seen the boy leaning against the wall.

"I'm so sorry." She said stopping to make sure he was okay.

"It's all good." The stranger replied smoothly. "Where's the fire?"

Aurora noticed that the boy was taller than she originally thought as he was no longer leaning against the wall. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and his eyes were an alluring mix of green and brown.

"My boyfriend is waiting for me outside and I know he's tired so I was rushing. I should have been paying closer attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." Aurora informed him with an apologetic smile.

"Boyfriend, huh? What a shame. It's not every day that a beautiful girl nearly runs you over." The young man said with a grin.

"Charming." Aurora laughed. She could tell this one was a heart breaker.

"I try." He said with a wink. "I'm Adam by the way."

"Aurora." She replied with a smile. "Sorry for nearly trampling you Adam." Aurora added as she turned to leave.

"It was a pleasure!" Adam called after her as she exited the theater.

Shaking her head Aurora couldn't help but smile as she walked over to where Derek and the boys were waiting for her on the curb.

She was about to wrap her arms around Derek when she saw Scott's eyes flash red.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously noticing Derek's whole body stiffen his eyes mimicking Scott's.

"We need to go." Scott said in a hushed tone.

A million questions swirled in Aurora's mind but she kept them to herself obeying Scott's order. Derek took her hand rushing her to Stiles' jeep.

"Let's meet up at my house." Scott told Stiles as he was getting behind the steering wheel.

Aurora had climbed in the backseat with Derek who had not said a word since she came out of the theater.

"Make sure no one follows you." Scott added earning a nod from Stiles in return before he backed out of the parking spot.

"Der?" Aurora asked noticing that Derek was sitting an arm's length away. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" She inquired the question meant for either of the boys.

"My alpha told me to get the hell out of dodge so I did." Stiles said his voice a little on edge. "Any thoughts, Hale?"

"Hunters." Derek whispered his attention focused on Aurora.

"Hunters?" Aurora repeated in confusion.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked not acknowledging Aurora's question.

"It's the Argents." Derek said anger bubbling in his throat. "Adam's scent is all over Aurora. They must know I'm back in town."

"Holy shit." Stiles mumbled pressing down on the gas petal.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hunters? As in werewolf hunters?" Aurora asked incredulously.

"Yes." Derek told her flatly. "Now, it's my turn to ask a question. Why do you smell like that pompous jackass?"

When Derek spoke he could barely contain his rage and Aurora could see his teeth had sharpened even in the dim light.

"I accidently ran into him when I was coming out of the bathroom." Aurora told him truthfully reaching out to touch his cheek.

He leaned into her touch letting out a long breath of air.

"Did he say anything to you?" Derek asked once he had taken a moment to calm down.

Aurora bit her lip hesitantly shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She saw Stiles' eyes shift from the road to the rear view mirror looking at her curiously before focusing back on the asphalt.

"Aurora?" Derek asked again this time irritation clouding his voice.

"Nothing in particular. He didn't mention you or seem to know who I was. He just flirted with me a bit." She admitted bracing herself for what came next.

"He what?" Derek inquired his voice terrifyingly calm.

"It wasn't a big deal. I told him I had a boyfriend and left it at that." Aurora said as a matter of fact even though her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hale? Do me a favor and don't wolf out in my backseat." She heard Stiles plea from the front seat as she watched Derek close his eyes trying to keep himself under control.

"What does he want? How do you know him?" Aurora dared to ask as Stiles pulled up to what she could only assume was Scott's house.

"Let's play fill the confused girlfriend in once we're safe inside the house, okay?" Stiles asked sarcastically getting out of the jeep.

Derek grunted in reply following Stiles' lead Aurora hot on their heels as they all reached the front door Scott opening it and ushering them in.


End file.
